Flash n’est pas le seul héros
by Cassandra Chatnoir
Summary: Que diriez-vous si votre héros, l’homme que vous idôlatrer, vous demande de venir travailler avec lui ? Moi, je n’ai pas hésité. J’aurai peut-être dû m’abstenir... Entre amitié, amour, trahison je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Je m’appelle Léana Lowe, j’ai été touché par l’explosion de l’accélérateur à particules et je ne m’en suis pas sortie indemne...
1. Chapitre 1

_Note de l'auteur :_

Première FanFiction que je publie sur le site. Je tiens à dire que les personnages de DC ne m'appartiennent pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 1**

**17 mois, 3 semaines, 5 jours, 13h et 30 minutes avant l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particules.**

Lorsque je fus devant la grande porte du laboratoire STARLabs, la panique me prit. Jusque là, mon parcours avait été irréprochable Et c'était ce que je voulais depuis toujours : Travailler à STARLabs, avec le docteur Harrison Wells, ce génie qui ferait des merveilles. Je n'avais pas postulé pour travailler dans le laboratoire et j'ignorais comment cette lettre était parvenue jusqu'à moi.

« _Mademoiselle Léana Lowe, _

_Je suis heureux de vous inviter à venir travailler avec moi, le docteur Harrison Wells, à STARLabs. Je vous attends au plus tôt avec grande impatience pour commencer notre nouvelle collaboration. _

_Dr. Harrison Wells. _»

Je regardais la lettre dans ma main, celle là même que j'avais du relire des dizaines de fois avant d'y croire. Si maman était là... si elle était là elle serait si fière... enfin je tentais de m'en convaincre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et, après avoir replacée une mèche de mes longs cheveux bruns derrière mes oreilles et remit mes lunettes correctement, j'appuyais sur le bouton « sonnette ».

« _C'est pour quoi ?_ »

Cette voix, ce n'était certainement pas mon héros. Pourtant, je me mis à sourire gentiment, comme toujours.

\- Bonjour, j'ai reçu un courrier du docteur Harrison Wells me demandant de venir.

\- Ah. Vous êtes Lowe. Léana Lowe.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Présentez-vous première porte à droite, en entrant, avec carte d'identité et cette lettre.

\- Bien monsieur.

La grande porte s'ouvrît dans un grincement, je demeurais immobile jusqu'à ce que ce soit assez pour que je puisse passer, puis me dirigeais vers la fameuse première porte à droite.

Le contrôle de sécurité se passa très bien. L'homme a la voix bourru était plus gentil qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais c'était normal. A présent j'avais une carte personnelle de STARLabs, et un plan, encore heureux. Le laboratoire était si grand !

Alors que je regardais attentivement la carte que le vigile m'avait donné, les lunettes tombantes sur mon petit museau, je n'entendis pas une personne arriver vers moi.

« je peux vous aider ? »

Mes mains se crispèrent sur la carte qui était devant mes yeux et je la baissais prudemment, avant de porter mon regard sur la personne. Il était là ! Il était là, ses cheveux bruns courts en bataille, ses lunettes rectangulaires cachant son regard bleu perçant... les joues prirent une teinte rosée et un sourire timide étira mes lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Dr. Wells. Je suis...

\- Léana Lowe. Me coupa t-il doucement en me tendant la main.

Je la regardais doucement et y répondis, la serrant dans la mienne.

\- C'est... Oui c'est ça.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Me dit-il en arborant un sourire à son tour, me regardant de haut en bas.

\- Et moi donc ! Lançais-je, avant de rosir un peu plus. Je veux dire... Hum!

J'essayais de me redonner de la contenance, remontais mes lunettes sur mon nez et repris d'une voix plus calme.

\- J'ai été très... surprise de recevoir cette lettre, je dois le reconnaître Dr. Wells.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je n'ai fais le vœu de travailler avec vous chez STARLabs qu'il y a un ou deux mois. Mais je n'ai pas fini mon parcours scolaire.

\- J'ai eu votre dossier sous les yeux... Laissa t-il planer en souriant gentiment, amusé de ma gêne. Je ne m'entoure ici que des meilleurs et vous êtes l'une des meilleures, Mademoiselle Lowe.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je baissais la tête, très heureuse et gênée en même temps. Mon héros venait de me dire que j'étais l'une des meilleures... je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux!

\- Et... je dois admettre que j'ai connu votre mère... reprit-il, cette fois mélancolique.

Je fis la moue et redressais mon regard vers le sien, le regardant plus franchement.

\- Vous... avez connu ma mère. Répétais-je prudemment.

\- Élise Lowe, oui, je l'ai connu, il y a longtemps. Je suis surpris, elle ne vous a donc jamais parlé de moi ?

\- Non, et je suis attristée de l'apprendre ainsi maintenant qu'elle...

\- mes condoléances, en retard, Mademoiselle Lowe.

\- Merci. Mais... Enfin je me plais à croire qu'elle serait très heureuse de me voir travailler ici, à présent.

Le docteur afficha un nouveau sourire, moins triste et plus doux encore, attardant son regard sur mon visage.

\- Avant que je ne vous fasse visiter et rencontrer vos collaborateurs j'ai une question, Mademoiselle Lowe, qui me brûle les lèvres je l'avoue.

Je remontais mes lunettes à nouveau, le regard toujours dans l'immensité du bleu de ses yeux.

\- Je serais ravie de vous répondre, Dr. Wells. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Est-ce vrai, ce que l'on raconte sur la lignée des Lowe ?

\- Que dit-on dessus...?

\- Que vous avez des capacités extraordinaires. Entre autre.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je hochais la tête très doucement.

\- Pas pour toute la lignée. Seulement les femmes et encore pas toutes. Ma... Ma mère a été une des rares exceptions à ne pas avoir de... « _capacités_ ».

\- Et... Que pouvez-vous faire, vous ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

Avec précautions, je retirais mes lunettes et relevais ensuite mon regard vers le sien. J'avais les yeux vairons : l'un bleu clair, l'autre rouge orangé. L'homme les regarda, l'un après l'autre, complètement fasciné.

\- Voici ma première... particularité génétique. Lui dis-je timidement.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment LA grande capacité hors du commun que vous avez.

\- Effectivement. Lui assurais-je en souriant légèrement.

La lignée des Lowe. Une lignée de ce qu'on appelait déjà des Méta-humains, génétiquement pareil aux humains mais un petit truc en plus. Ma mère y avait échappé, mais ni ma jumelle ni moi n'en étions sorties indemnes, au grand damn de notre jumeau. Ma force physique résidait dans mon entraînement quotidien - courses, combats... Mais mon pouvoir, lui, résidait dans mes yeux. Avec ces yeux, je pouvais contrôler les gens, les faire plier à ma volonté. Oui hein, sans rire, quand vous ne savez pas contrôler ce don si particulier ou que vous n'êtes pas aussi gentil que moi, imaginez ce que vous pouvez faire ! Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'avais cherché un moyen de me contrôler, et de cacher mon regard aux yeux de tous. C'était grâce à ces lunettes de ma composition que j'avais pu recevoir cette fameuse lettre du docteur Harrison Wells. A présent, je ne m'approchais plus de mes jumeaux, pour des raisons familiales déjà mais aussi et surtout parce que nous avions tous les trois - oui, mon frère aussi quand nous sommes réunis - nous pouvions détruire le monde. Enfin le monde je ne sais pas trop, mais au moins une ville voir un pays entier oui, sûrement. Du coup... ça m'arrangeait qu'ils me mettent la mort de notre mère sur le dos, ainsi je n'avais pas à les approcher et eux n'avaient pas à supporter le fait de me voir alors que notre mère était 6 pieds sous terre.

Le docteur Wells posa sa main doucement sur mon épaule et garda son regard figé dans le mien.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-il, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

\- Non, tout va bien. Lui assurais-je avant de rougir face à notre proximité.

L'homme était amusé de me voir rosir ainsi mais ne me fit aucune réflexion dessus, je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fin du premier chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Le réveil**

Une voix familière vint tinter à mes oreilles. Tous les jours elle venait, accompagnée d'une caresse sur ma joue, puis mon épaule, mon avant-bras, avant que des doigts ne s'entrecroisent avec les miens. Tous les jours, j'entendais cette voix douce à mes oreilles. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cet état : allongée, sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, sans pouvoir bouger. J'étais consciente de mon état cela dit. Je savais que j'étais mal en point, même si je détestais l'idée même de me montrer vulnérable.

« _Hannah... Je t'en prie, reviens parmi nous... _»

La voix était lointaine, la première fois que je l'ai entendu. Mais plus les jours passaient, moins elle l'était. Était-ce dû à mon état qui s'améliorait ? Je l'espérais.

« _Hannah... s'il te plaît... tu es restée endormie trop longtemps. Je suis patient d'ordinaire mais je ne le suis plus... s'il te plaît reviens..._ »

J'avais envie de lui répondre, j'avais envie de bouger, mais mon corps endolori me l'interdisait. Sans doute étais-je dans cet état depuis trop longtemps et mes muscles avaient fini par s'atrophier... J'entrepris quand même d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, avant que la « voix » ne revienne. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu, ce fut le bruit que les machines autour de moi se mirent à faire parce que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Le vacarme ! Mon Dieu le vacarme que tout cela fit...

Je finis par refermer les yeux et poussais un profond soupir, quand j'entendis un bruit mécanique s'approcher.

« Ha... Hannah ? »

Doucement je rouvrais les yeux et cherchais du regard. C'est là que je le vis. Le docteur Wells, dans sa chaise roulante, ses cheveux bruns toujours en batailles et ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez. Il avait l'air surpris, soulagé, heureux...

\- Hannah... m'appela t-il doucement en passant sa main sur ma joue. Tu peux parler ?

Ma gorge était serrée et sèche, je secouais la tête doucement.

\- ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, ça va aller. Me rassura t-il avant de lancer. Cisco ! Hannah est réveillée ! Prévenez Caitlin aussi !

Je n'entendis pas de réponses mais je vis Harrison Wells lancer un regard autour de lui avant de le reporter sur moi.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé, Hannah ?

Des souvenirs j'en avais! Oui, mais où... j'avais des bribes de souvenirs. Je secouais la tête doucement avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. L'homme parut attristé, à nouveau. Il caressa ma joue du pouce, guettant mes réactions. Mes joues s'empourprèrent, mon cœur commença à battre plus fort encore tellement que je le sentais dans mes tempes. Il me fit un nouveau sourire et, malgré son air triste...

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien, tu es sûre ?

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure et allais les apposer dans le creux de la main de l'homme. Je me rappelais de quelques petites choses, si bien sûr. Comment aurais-je pu oublier le fait que Harrison Wells et moi, nous étions très proches, mais aussi très discrets.

\- Ça, tu ne l'as pas oublié... murmura t-il en se penchant vers moi doucement. Mais... l'accident... tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'humectais les lèvres.

\- D... Des... Bribes... laissais-je sortir après quelques instants.

\- Ça va te revenir, ne t'en fais pas.

Je le regardais doucement et tentais de bouger mais rien n'y fit. Harrison caressait toujours ma joue doucement, je le vis poser son front sur mon épaule et soupirer.

\- Ha... Harrison... T... Te... Tes jambes...

\- L'accélérateur de particules a explosé, et... non seulement il a fais des victimes, mais il a handicapé certaines personnes. Moi y compris.

Maladroitement, je remontais ma main vers la sienne et l'arrêtais finalement sur ses cheveux. Avec douceur - et parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je glissais mes doigts sur sa tête, entre ses petits piques bruns et le vis redresser son visage vers moi. Il regarda ma main, puis posa sa joue dedans, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens.

\- Hannah... murmura t-il en scrutant mon visage. Je suis rassuré, que tu sois enfin réveillée, tu ne peux même pas imaginer...

Je lui adressais un beau sourire tendre et entrepris de me redresser légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Chut. Grommelais-je en continuant avant d'arrêter mon visage près du sien.

\- Hannah...

\- Chut... je... j'en ai besoin... murmurais-je doucement.

Je posais mon front contre le sien et fermais les yeux. J'avais juste besoin de sentir ce que je ressentais avant cette fameuse explosion, ce lit, ce fauteuil roulant. J'avais besoin de sentir mon ami contre moi, son front contre le mien, comme avant.

\- Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin... M'assura t-il en glissant sa main sur ma nuque.

J'ouvris les yeux face à tant de sincérité et rosis, alors que les lèvres de l'homme glissèrent sur les miennes. Je répondis à ce baiser tendre et laissais un soupir d'aise sortir de mes lèvres, faisant sourire le génie. Notre baiser rompu, il reposa simplement son front contre le mien et continua ses caresses sur ma nuque doucement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**1er Flash-back**

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que je travaillais avec mon héros, avec mes collègues qui ne m'aimaient pas trop aussi. Du coup, samedi soir, mon colocataire et ami, Logan Cole, m'emmenait fêter ça dans un bar. Logan, grand, brun, des yeux bleus océan, la peau mate, des tablettes de chocolat à la place des abdos, était mon colocataire mais aussi mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère. Nous étions fusionnel comme jamais je ne l'avais été avec mes jumeaux.

Après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée pour l'occasion, je me laissais guider par mon ami vers le bar de son choix. Je ne buvais pas d'alcool, en règle générale mais ce soir, je fêtais quelque chose de très important. Cela faisait une semaine que je travaillais avec Harrison Wells, oui. Mais c'était également mon anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, le 16 novembre, j'avais 21 ans. Logan alla nous chercher des cocktails et revint vers moi, avant de m'emmener vers une table.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai invité quelques amis à nous rejoindre. Me dit-il a l'oreille.

\- Oh. Qui donc ?

\- Regardes, ils arrivent.

Je lançais un regard à l'entrée et me retournais ensuite, droite et rouge. « Quelques amis ». Oui, mes collègues de travail. Et le pire - où le mieux de tous... le docteur était là aussi. Je lançais un regard inquisiteur à Logan et grommelais, l'homme s'en amusa.

\- J'ai fais une connerie ?

\- Mes... collègues ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Murmurais-je alors que lesdites personnes arrivaient.

\- Bonsoir. Lança Caitlin en souriant doucement.

\- Bonsoir Caitlin. Répondis-je gentiment, répondant à son sourire.

Caitlin m'appréciait un minimum, enfin je crois. Hartley, je ne savais pas trop. Et Cisco... lui je crois que concrètement il ne m'aime absolument pas!

\- Merci Logan de nous avoir invité. Lança Cisco, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais... Hannah.

\- C'est ma sœur. Lui répondit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs grâce à toi je connais aussi Cait. Mais vous je n'ai pas ce plaisir.

Logan se leva et alla serrer la main du docteur Wells puis Hartley.

\- Je suis Logan, son grand frère.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le Docteur Harrison Wells. Souffla son interlocuteur en souriant avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

Je rosis un peu plus et me poussais pour laisser s'asseoir tous le monde. Hartley posa un paquet sur la table et le fit glisser vers moi.

\- Tiens. C'est de notre part.

\- Ah? Oh... mais il ne fallait pas. Merci, c'est gentil.

\- Viens, je veux la première danse. Se moqua t-il ensuite.

Je fis une grimace et levais les yeux au ciel avant de me lever et de suivre l'homme. Il me prit la main, me fit tourner et me ramena à lui.

\- je ne t'aime pas. Me dit-il malgré le sourire qu'il lançait à la table. Tu n'es pas utile à l'équipe, tu es juste encore là car tu as tapé dans l'œil du boss. Tu n'as pas ta place avec nous.

Je levais les yeux vers les siens et les fronçais.

\- pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Dit-il en s'arrêtant et me lâchant. Personne ne t'aime, à STARLabs. Mets toi ça dans la tête avant de revenir lundi. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que tu repasses la porte ?

Hartley me sourit un peu plus et retourna à table, me laissant au milieu de la piste. Mon regard dans le vide, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes et me plaçais devant un lavabo, en colère.

\- L'espèce de sale connard de merde ! Maugréais-je en tapant de la paume de main sur la porcelaine.

\- Ah, tu parles de Rathaway.

Je sursautais et me retournais vers Cait qui venait d'entrer. Je soupirais et me redressais, mal à l'aise.

\- il t'a dis des choses pas très sympathiques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas mal de choses oui. Comme le fait que je ne suis pas utile, que je suis encore là que parce que j'ai tapé dans l'œil du boss mais que personne ne m'aime et que ça ne sert à rien de revenir travailler. Entre autre chose.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel à son tour et s'approcha avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Hannah, il ne faut pas l'écouter. Il a fais semblant de t'apprécier pour embêter Cisco.

\- Cisco ? Mais il ne m'apprécie pas plus que lui.

\- Oh, ne penses pas ça. Sourit-elle doucement. Cisco t'aime bien, comme nous tous. Mais comme Hartley te collait...

\- mon dieu, digne d'une cour de maternelle!

Caitlin rit doucement et hocha la tête, avant de me prendre Le Bras.

\- Maintenant, tu vas voir que Cisco sera plus gentil avec toi.

\- Nous verrons. Me... Merci Caitlin.

\- Je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça.

Nous finîmes par sortir et revenir vers la table. Hartley n'était plus là et j'en étais plutôt heureuse. Le docteur Wells et Cisco s'étaient assis à table et me sourirent en me voyant.

\- Hartley est parti. Lança le plus jeune en regardant son verre.

\- Oui, et tant mieux. Soufflais-je en reprenant place.

Le jeune homme redressa son regard vers le mien et finit par me faire un vrai sourire. Cait avait raison, il changeait parce que Hartley ne s'approchera à présent plus de moi.

\- Donc... Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment avec Francesco et toi ? Demandais-je à Logan, essayant d'éviter le regard de Wells.

\- On joue au même jeu en ligne. Et on s'est rencontré y'a quoi... 3 mois ? Et comme il avait peur de venir tout seul il est venu avec Caitlin. Et voilà.

\- D'accord. Je n'étais même pas au courant que tu joues a des jeux en ligne. Repris-je en souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas que des qualités. J'ai aussi des super qualités.

Je ris doucement et secouais la tête, avant que le docteur ne prenne la parole.

\- Et si j'invitais Mademoiselle Lowe à danser ? Demanda t-il d'un ton détaché.

Je rougis un peu plus et le regardais avant de hocher la tête très doucement, sous les regards plus que surpris de Cisco et Caitlin. L'homme se leva et me tendit la main, je la saisis prudemment et le laissais m'entraîner sur la piste. Posant sa main sur ma taille, l'autre serrait ma seconde main, il m'entraîna doucement.

\- J'ignore ce que Hartley a pu vous dire, pour que vous ayez le regard si triste en fuyant comme vous l'avez fais.

\- Des méchancetés. Mais visiblement il est connu pour être odieusement atroce.

\- Effectivement. Il ne faut pas prendre ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant.

Je rougis un peu plus et soupirais avant de sourire gentiment.

\- Je suis surprise et heureuse que vous soyez ici, Cisco, Caitlin et vous, Dr. Wells.

\- Je suis heureux que l'on m'ait invité aussi. Sourit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Et... Ravi de voir que les robes vous vont aussi merveilleusement bien que les pantalons que vous portez tous les jours.

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Je suis en robe. Je rougis doublement, ce qui fit rire l'homme qui me fit tourner.

\- Ne soyez pas gênée, mademoiselle Lowe. Nous ne sommes pas au laboratoire et je ne suis qu'un homme parmi d'autres qui danse avec une femme, avec vous.

\- « _Un homme parmi d'autres_ »... excusez moi j'ai du mal à vous voir égal aux autres hommes ici.

\- Et pourtant... souffla t-il en me ramenant doucement vers lui. Pourtant c'est bien ce que je suis.

Je ne relevais pas, mais à mes yeux il était bien plus supérieur à tous. Même Logan ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, même si je l'aimais énormément.


End file.
